Season 100
Season 100 was hosted on a Saturday during October 5th at around 11AM PST. The teams were the Screaming Links and the Killer Goombas, decided by Gaming and Noah respectively. Screaming Links * Gaming * Katie * Strange * Shinx * Kitten * Zep * Tutle * Jayden * Alice Killer Goombas * Noah * Fsu * Hackus * Logan * Miro * Ezekiel * Doocan * Lolbroek * Mich Alliances Now, straight off the bat there was a discord server made months before the season started. It was an inter-team alliance of multiple veterans. The alliance consisted of Gaming, Katie, Strange, Shinx, Zep, Logan, Doocan, and Lolbroek. Tutle was added a few weeks before the season by Gaming but may not have been trusted entirely by the alliance. (I think Noah was in it, too, but I'm not entirely sure.) This alliance was very strong but later on in the game it had a setback. The bond the links had formed meant they weren't so keen on voting off Alice, and Alice used an all vote on one of the alliance members, Strange, which messed with the majority vote. In the merge, the alliance was forgotten about, and only a few people kept in touch with the discord server anymore. Allies Doocan and Shinx were voted off in the following eliminations. Aside from that big majority alliance, there were some other important alliances. A few of them are: Zep/Tutle/Alice, Tutle/Ezekiel, Tutle/Miro, Kitten/Katie, Ezekiel/Katie. The loyalty of these didn't last the entire game but at one point these people worked together. Overall, the cast was very social. If you were in the final 6, you have voted with one of the 5 other people at least once. Placements * 18th: Pipe Jumpers - jaydenis325 17th: Pac-Maze - Kitten37374 16th: A Robloxian Race - FsuleneTheNewOne 15th: Backyard Rush - tutlemaster500 - Gaming uses Silver Idol. Gaming Leaves, Tut returns. 14th: Yoshi's Egg Hunt - NoahTdHeroguy - Quit 13th: Tetris Towers - StrangeTophat - All Voted by AliceWink 12th: Buckle Your Pants - Insanity - Duncan used steal, Insanity unanimously voted 11th: Lol quits. ---MERGE--- Comebacks: Minigame Madness - Kitten Wins 11th: Star Pathaways - Loganharry - Had extra vote. 10th: Quirky Quiz - Doocan35 - Being a huge threat, eight votes overall. 9th: Jungle Jumping - Shinx - Shinx uses Silver Idol on Tut, BUT, Shinx had five votes, Tut had 3.. 8th: Doomed Dorms - Double - Miro and Hack - Kitten, Tut, and Alice used advantages. 6th: Greenhill Speedway - Katie - Going AFK, not using Idol. Darkened Moon - GAME OVER: resulting in Double Auto, and.. 5th-4th: Ultimate Fight - Double Auto - Kitten, Zep. 3rd: Viridian Voyagers - AliceWink 2nd: The Ultimate Showdown Zeek WINNER: Tutle Twists * There was a Boo boss battle in the final 5 which lead to a double auto. * In the Doomed Dorms challenge, there was a mouse hole in the merge cabin. Going through the mouse hole would take you to a golden room with a lot of chests. Some chests gave disadvantages while others gave advantages. Zep wasn't allowed to vote in the next two eliminations, Tutle was given less speed in the next challenge, and a few others also picked up chests (unknown results). * In the final 8, the contestants were put into 4 teams of two for Doomed Dorms. In the following vote off, you weren't allowed to vote for one contestant, but instead vote one of the 4 teams. This was how Hackus and Miro got eliminated.